Unexpexted and unwanted love
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Sakura gets sucked into a vortex and gets taken to the Naruto world, now she has to fight and melt a ice cold heart. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a the second chapter**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**Unexpected and unwanted love. **

**Chrapter 1**

In Sakura's world.

Sakura's life was now normal, it had been a year since she changned the Clow cards to star cards and Li and Melin had moved back to Hong Kong. So now on this bright, normal, spring day, Sakura was rollerblading alone to school. Suddenly a vortex appered and suked Sakura into it and the disserpered.

* * *

In Naruto's world.

Team 7 was in the training grounds, and the usual fighting between Sasuke and Naruto was well under way, Sasuke started to power up his Chidori, when a crash was heard. They all stopped and turned to the sound wondering if Kakashi had gotten into a fight with some powerful ninja and needed their help. So without saying a word they went to cheack it out.

"Hey guys do you kn-" Kakashi stepped out from behind the tree he was leaning against with his nose stuck in his perverted book when he found that they where gone. He was going to ask about the crash but they must have went to investigate it so he went in the same direction.

"Somethings there" Naruto spoke.

"Or someone" Sasuke spoke for what seemed like forever but it was only 5 minites ago. Then they saw a black figure lying on the ground.

"It's a person" Sakura gasped quitley.

"To be presis, it's a girl" Sasuke murmred "proberbly are age or one year younger" he spoke again. They got up to the girl after that they got up to the girl and Sasuke could not take his eyes off her.

"Ah so that what has caused the crash then, a young girl" a lazy voice spoke and the kics turned to see The teacher, Kakashi. "I don't know how a girl her size can create such a loud noise, but we have to take her to see the Hokage, Sasuke you carry her" Kakashi orded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is chrapter 2**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

* * *

**Unexpected and unwanted love. **

**Chrapter 2**

Sasukr did not moan about carrying the strange girl, he kept on thinking about her and what she was like.

_"She looks so peaceful, it's kinda cute"_ Sasuke tought and a very, very, tiny smile played on his emotionless face, but nobody noticted the warm, small smile on his lips. _"No! Bad Sasuke! You should not think that! Itachi could hurt her if he found out!"_ A voice in the back of Sasuke's mind shouted at him.

"Alright, here we are" Kakashi's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. When they got into the Hokage's office the old man sitting behind the desk stared odly at the sleeping girl in Sasuke's arms. Then a small groan was heard, they all look to the girl and they see her forest green eyes slowly open.

"Sasuke put her on the couch" the Hokage carmly said, Sasuke nodded and walked over to the small couch. (I don't know if there is a couch in there, but in this story there is). "Now what is your name?" He asked the girl.

"My name is Sakura" she answered.

* * *

After about an hour they had finished explaining, of course Sakura didn't tell them she was a Cardcaptor.

"Now who will look after Sakura?" The Hokage asked and looked to everyone.

"I will" Sasuke said, "my house has the most room after all and I have a spare room that she can use". He spoke again.

"Sakura, what do you think about that?" The Hokage asked her. She looked at him then to Sasuke before answering.

"Ok" she spoke and then got up.

"So it's settled, Sakura will stay with Sasuke" the Hokage said, then everyone left.

"Well no more training today" Kakashi said after they were out of the Hokage's office.

"Ok" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"Come on Sakura lets show you around" Naruto almost yelled and bounced up and down.

"Nauto you idiot! Don't shout so loud!" the pink haired ninja scolwed him.

* * *

After they walked nearly the hole village Sasuke showed Sakura to his house.

"Wow this is huge!" Sakura stared at the massive mansion.

"My clan was huge" Sasuke said, like it was the most easiest thing in the world. "Come on" he spoke again and Sakura followed and stared at everything and anything. Once inside Sasuke showed Sakura around the house and then to her room. "You should get some sleep We'll be doing some trainig twomorrow"

"Ok" with that she went into the room and shut the door, to get ready for bed.

"Hey!" A muffled yell was heared.

"Kero" Sakura whispered and ran over to her school bag.

"You stuff me in there and then forget about me!" He yelled.

"Kero quite I don't want anyone to find out about you" Sakura scilenced him. Unknown to her and Kero, Sasuke listened to them.

"So Sakura might have a power" he whispered.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is chrapter 3**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

* * *

**Unexpected and unwanted love. **

**Chrapter 3**

The next morrning.

Sasuke didn't say a word about him over hearing Sakura's conversation with that unknown person called Kero, but he was going to find out. So it was nine in the morring and Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the training gronds.

"So am I going to have to do something?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we will train you" Saskue answered. When they got to the training grounds they saw Sakura H and Naruto waiting for them.

**_"Look at them walkng together like that! I should be walking next to Sasuke! Cha!" _**Inner Sakura fumed while she kept a straight face.

"Hey! Sakura how are you?" Naruto asked as he ran up to the two.

"I'm fine" Sakura answered with a smile on her face.

* * *

After about an hour waiting for Kakashi to show up

"How long does it take him?" Sakura asked.

"Long" everyone answered.

"Ah there you are" a fimilar, lazy voice spoke from behind, they turned to see Kakashi standing there. They didn't bother asking about his lateness. (They explained to Sakura that he was always late and make ridiculous excuses)."Alright the first sparing would be, Sakura and Sasuke" Kakashi spoke again.

_"Good now I can force her to use her power"_ Sasuke thought.

_"Great, I might have to call on the star cards"_ Sakura thought as she go into a fighting stance. Saskue didn't give her a chance to attack first as he used hie firebal jutsu.

"FLY!" They all heared Sakura shout and where the flames were going to hit two angle like wings spread from the spot and then Sakura was lifted up with them.

**_"Now Sasuke's going to give her all the attention, I have to learn how to do that" _**Inner Sakura fumed again.

"WINDY!" Sakura shouted again and hit a card with her staff, the card glowed and out of it came a woman. The woman went striaght for Sasuke and wrapped around him. Sakura floated down to him.

Sa...Sakura...wins against...Sasuke" Naruto whispered, he didn't believe it, no beat Sasuke without a hard fight.

"Sakura how did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he was released from the windy card.

"I'm a Cardcaptor and I control the Clow cards, but now they are Star cards" Sakura answered.

"That was amazing!" Naruto shouted bouncing up and down like a bunny.

"Sakura How about you help us on our missions, we do need a bit of help and you would be perfect" Kakashi asked, once he snapped out of his shock.

"Sure" Sakura answered.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**

**I will put the H at the end of Sakura's name to show which one is which.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is chrapter 4**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/talking to demond"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

**"Demond talk"**

* * *

****

**Chrapter 4**

An hour after Sakura beat Sasuke.

"The Hokage says it will be fine for you to join us Sakura" Kakashi said after he walked lazily out of the Hokage's office. "Oh and you will also need to call me Kakashi sensei from now on, ok" he spoke again to Sakura.

"Alright" Sakura said in an understanding way.

"Lets go for rarmen!" Naruto shouted happily.

"STOP THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL!" Sakura H shouted, but was ten times louder than Naruto and had and anoyed look on her face.

* * *

At the rarmen shop

Naruto was already on his 14th bowl of rarmen while the others only had one bowl.

"Naruto are you not full?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. If Sakura didn't know any better she would have thought that he was had NEVER eaten before in his life.

"Well I need to eat alot, since for some reason I have a large appitate" Naruto lied, but she excepted it.

**"More like because of me".** The Nine Tailed Fox said in Naruto's mind.

_"Shut up"_ Naruto shouted back to the huge, scary demond inside of him.

"Sakura, we better get going" Sasuke told her in an emotionless tone and they both got up and walked back to Sasuke's.

**_"I will have Sasuke!" _**Iner Sakura H fummed.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**

**I will put the H at the end of Sakura's name to show which one is which.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi this is chrapter 5**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/talking to demond"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

**"Demond talk"**

* * *

**Chrapter 5**

The next day at the training grounds

"Guys I have the mission we are assined, it is a C rank mission. The mission is there has been a small disturbance in the forest and we need to cheack it out, also we shall have to split up. Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura H and I will go on my own" Kakashi informed them when he reached them.

**_"Great, the new girl gets to go with MY Sasuke!" _**Inner Sakura H exploed with rage and hate for Sakura.

**"This will be fun to watch"** the Nine Tailed fox said to Naruto in the back of his mind.

_"What will?" _Naruto asked completly confused on what the demond was talking about.

**"Never mind" **the demond answered, he knew that Naruto will be even more jelous of Sasuke about the fact that anouther girl like the all powerful Sasuke Uchiha.

"well then lets go" Kakashi ordered them. "Sasuke and Sakura you head to the East, Naruto and Sakura H you head to the West, and I will go North. We will use these for comunication" Kakashi ordered them again and handed them each an earphone head peice. With that they went there seprate ways.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

They both walked though the East part of the woods surronding the village hidden in the leafs.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke spoke and turned his emotioless face to her and their eyes locked, and neither looked away.

_"Wow her eyes are like the sun shinning though the bright green leafs on a cloudless sunny day"_ Sasuke thought as he still stared into her green eyes.

_"He has the most dark eyes it beats the darkness of the night"_ Sakura thought as she also stared into his eyes. "Yeah" she finaly broke the silence that they currently was in.

"Who is Kero?" He finaly asked, Sakura was about to open her mouth to answer when they both heared a muffled, joyful shout coming from Sakura's backpack. Then after the shout a _small flying plush toy flew out of Sakura's bag. The 'toy' hac small white wings and was yellow all over. On the things head was two small, round ears. Once the thing was out it stratched its unused limbs._

_"Hi. I'm_ Keroberos, and I am the gaiden and protector of Cardcaptor Sakura"he boasted. "But you can call me Kero, for short" Kero spoke again in an non boasting way.

"You don't live up to your name, do you" Sasuke spoke, it wasn' really a question it was more of a statement.

"This isn't my ture from, you know!" Kero shouted as he started to lose his temper with the guy.

"Whatever" Sasuke spoke ever so emotoinlessly, like he didn't really care and just stared straight ahead.

* * *

With Naruto and Sakura H

These two however walked in an uncomfterble silence because they ignored each other completly and Sakura H was setting off a bunch of angry and jelous vibes.

_I can't believe that the new girl gets all of Sasuke's attention so easily while I try everything to get his attention and it's like he dosen't care that I will do all I can to show him that I love him and that I would like him to say that he loves me too!" _Sakura H screamed in her head.

_"I don't like that feeling she is giving off" _Naruto thought to himself as he stayed five steps behind the angry pink haired ninja an two steps to the left so he was walking near the river, so he didn't get hurt by her.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**

**I will put the H at the end of Sakura's name to show which one is which.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi this is chrapter 6**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/talking to demond"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

**"Demond talk"**

* * *

**Chrapter 6**

Wit Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura calmed Kero easily by handing him some sweets that were in her bag, he laughed in glee and once the sweets were gone.

"Who is that Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stared at a guy with blood red hair, light aqua blue eyes that showed no emotion and a symbol on his forehead that ment love that was also a deep red colour. Sasuke turned to the direction she was looking at and scowled.

"Gaara" Sasuke spat the name with venom dripping from his mouth and hatered burned in his eyes like a massive blazzing fire burning a forest down.

"I thought I scenced a strong power, now I can destroy it" he spoke just above a whisper in an cold voice that would beat the coldness of ice. Sasuke ran as fast as he could in front of Sakura to try to protect her.

"You're not touching Sakura" Sasuke said as the hatered burned twice as powerful, with more rage as well.

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright reavel the staff ad shine your light. Realese!" Sakura chanted the words that she knew off by heart. The small pink key with a golden star in the middle shinned brighter than the golden cricle underneth her. Then the key turned into a staff and the circle disserpered.

"This will be easy" Gaara spoke again.

* * *

With Naruto and Sakura H

They were still walking in their assigned direction, neither spoke a word to each other, until Naruto broke the silence.

"What do you think the disturbance is?" He asked.

_"Its proberbly something to do with Sakura"_ Sakura H thought bitterly. "I don't know Naruto" she finaly answered his question._ "I wish Sasuke would pay more attention to me" _Sakura H thought as she tried to come up with something that would get the pretty Uchiha boy's attention, but came up with nothing. Sasuke and Naruto were **always **the ones to come up with a plan, not her.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**

**I will put the H at the end of Sakura's name to show which one is which.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hi this is chrapter 7

**Please read and review**

**I don't own Naruto, or Cardcaptors**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/talking to demond"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

**"Demond talk"**

* * *

**Chrapter 7**

In Sakura's world

Madison had just got off the phone to her two friends in Hong Kong, Li and Meilin were worrided that Sakura hadn't shown up at school and was not at home either. Li said that it might be a good idea to phone Eli because he might beable to use his magic to find Sakura and maybe get to her too. So Madison picked up the phone and called Eli (who is in England).

"Hello" a boys voice spoke into the other end of the phone line.

"Eli I need some advise" Madison went straight to the point.

"It's about Sakura, right?" Eli asked but it was more of a statement rarther than a question, like he already knew about the situation the young Clowcard master was in.

"Yes it is, she wasn't in school today and she wasn't seen after this morring at home. So something might of happened to you think you can use your magic to find her and maybe be able to reach her?" Madison explained then asked.

"I might be able to find her, but I don't think I can make something to transport to her location" He answered. A minite of silence went by then Eli spoke again. " Found her"

"Where is she?" Madison asked in worry if her friend was ok.

"She is in another dimension now, and has some new friends, but right now she is in a little trouble, but she does have a strong person to help her" Eli explained Sakura's current sitation.

"I'm glad she is alright" Madison said to herself when she hung up the phone, but had no idea how big the trouble Sakura was currently in.

* * *

In Naruto's world, with Sasuke and Sakura

"Come and get me then" Sakura growled at the cold person called Gaara as she stepped out from behind Sasuke.

"No! You don't know who you're going against!" Sasuke shouted, suprisingly he had alot of worry in his voice, but his eyes only held small amount of worry._ "Do I really love her?" _He asked himself.

"I'll help you then" Sakura argued and he gave a nod.

"take this!" Gaara sceramed, he thrust his arm forward and sand folowed the direction of his arm, which was aimed at Sakura. Sasuke quickly went though some hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and toke a deep beath, then the fire came from his mouth in a thin line and went biggerthen it started to spin, abit away from Gaara, then went larger and larger.

"Firey!" Sakura shouted and a girl wrapped in fire wings appered from the glowing card. She flew into Sasuke's attack to incresse it. But when the fire died down Gaara was untouched. At his feet sand cumbled.

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara asked, with the same tone of voice as before. He then wrapped Sakura in sand and chocked her, Sakura passed out.

_"I have to save her!"_ Sasuke thought and powered up Chidori, then he thrust it though the sand. The sand cumbled away from Sakura, when Sakura was free he grabbed he and jumped away from Gaara, which isn't like him because he never turned down a challange, but he was too worrided about Sakura. Once he got to the village he ran as fast as he could to the village hospital. He got there and one of the nurses took her. He sat down on a chair next to her bed and placed on his headset to contact Kakashi sensei. "Kakashi sensei, we ran into Gaara and Sakura got hurt and passed out, now we are back in the village at the hospital, the nurse said she should wake up in about an hour or two" Saskue said before Kakashi could say anything.

"Ok Sasuke, I'll tell the others and we will come back" Kakashi said.

* * *

With Naruto and Sakura H

"Sakura H! Sakura got hurt, will on the mission, we have to go back to the village!" Naruto screamed, he was worried about his new friend.

_"I know this mission might have something to do with her!"_ Sakura H thought to herself, but nodded. "Alright, lets go" Sakura H said. They both set off back to the village, it would take about 50 mins to get back.

* * *

An hour later.

It had been 10mins since everyone arrived and Sakura started to wake up.

"Where...where am I? Sakura weakly asked as she looked around, he eyes fell on Sasuke's face. _"Was he worried about me?"_ She asked herself because Sasuke's eyes no held releif and...love?

"You're in the hospital" Kakashi answered her question.

"How did I get here?" She asked another question.

"I brought you" Sasuke said in kinda of a kind way, that he never has shown since his parents were killed by his brother were he was seven.

**_"No way! Sasuke has NEVER been kind to ANYONE! Now he is being kind to this girl!" _**Inner Sakura H now lost it, and so did Sakura H. "Sasuke why like someone like her!? Who has just appered in our life a couple of days ago. When I have been here the whole time!" Sakura H just exploed with hate because someone else stole her Sasuke. Sasuke sent her a death glare, he usualy sent this glare to Naruto, but Sakura H now crossed the line. He got up and walked over to her.

"I like her because she isn't as anoying as you, she isn't as hot tempured and she is much more kinder then you" Sasuke answered in his cold, I don't care tone of voice. Sakura H ran out of the room crying.

"Sasuke is that true?" Sakura asked quitely._ "I can't believe it, I've liked Sasuke ever since I've meet him. But I didn't think he would like me back"_ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke walked over to her, now no hate was in his black eyes, the only thing that was in his eyes, was love.

"Yes Sakura, it is true, I've liked, no I've loved you ever since I saw you" Sasuke answered and held Sakura's soft face gently in his strong hands and stared into her eyes. Their faces were inches away from each other

"I love you to Sasuke" Sakura whispered, Sasuke closed the gap between their lips, and kissed her with passion as they deepened the kiss. Their tounges had a battle for dominace and in the end Sasuke won the tounge war.

"Ew! Gross! Get a room!" Naruto screamed as he covered his eyes and made gaging sounds.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke reasponed to Naruto's childish ways. Everyone execpt Naruto bursted out lauhging at that.

* * *

**Please do review and please keep reading**

**I will put the H at the end of Sakura's name to show which one is which.**


End file.
